F.A.I
Spinning Sai.gif 'Model Name' Prototype Zero; F.A.I (First Artificial Intelligence) 'Identification Name' Cerberus Winchester 'IMVU Name' Nier 'Nicknames' Unknown 'Age' Unknown 'Gender' Female 'Height' Five'six 'Weight' Hundred and forty pounds Race/Physiology F.A.I is an organism made of both artificial and natural systems; she is a synthetic whom was once human. Commonly known as Jinzoningen, "Artificial Humans" or "Synthet, is short for cybernetic organism. Artificial Intelligence Physiology Data Manipulation High-Tech Exoskeleton Vacuum Adaptation 'Behavior/Personality' F.A.I is an interesting combination of personalities. She is broken down into three interesting and strong personalities, the subject, the human and the warrior. Being an experiment, prototype and first of her kind under the institute, F.A.I is an analytical, logical and rational dry personality. Rather. She is direct and serious personality in fear of being dismantled or scrapped, when presented before others, this is her default personality, as she has deduced that acting in such an analytical way pleasing her creators and offers positive feedback. She is adaptive and clever. She expresses no preferences, likes nor dislikes, pleasure or displeasure, with little to no expression. Within the few moments of her activation, interactions and shut down time, she has expressed a few things, small aspects of feeling, emotion and fear. Cerberus Winchester Identified as Cerberus Winchester. Modeled from a young intelligence’s body, witty and sarcastic. Cerberus is held a bit in common to former identity, she can be quite frisky. Nonetheless. She is a rather genuine good person, with a heart. She is somewhat emotional and less analytical than her F.A.I version. She still favors discussion over battle, but will tend to engage on an emotive level rather than rational. She can come off as witty and quite sarcastic personality, as this is the best way to get to know others; judging and deducing. As an AI, she holds intimate knowledge of the world and its workings. She is respectfully outspoken and bore with a rough disposition, with a down-to-earth attitude, after the Cyborg conflict. Much like the F.A.I version, Cerberus treats her fellow company members indiscriminately, regardless of their social standing or rank, these are normally on good terms. She can still be quite dry and analytical personality, serious and sarcastic to those she isn't well versed with or have distaste with, along with a safety zone of things she won't disclose unless ordered Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, she is quite childish in a sense. Quite laid-back and mischievous, she loves to climb to high places, and also likes everything that is puppy-themed or resembles a wolf. She becomes quite sensitive when someone insults her obsession with canines. WARRIOR Winchester Marked as a WARRIOR. Winchester has been noted to close her connection to humanity as if it’s apart of her programming, she is mature and cold, to even her friends she offers cold shoulders. When engaging in combat. She is aggressive and animalistic with her wits and intelligence in check. She has this obsession in most to make this mission go perfect or close to perfect as this is instinctual fear of being dismantled, along with the combination of completing the mission to become the best in WARRIORS, apart of her programming task. Appearance Removing FAI.gif Posing pic for FAI.jpg FAI 2.jpg 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Member of WARRIORS Class Third class Perks Enhanced Marksmanship Intuitive Aptitude Fighting Style ( Brief explination on your fighting style, or detialed.) 'Weapon of Choice' M015-FR is naturally her combat weapon in field work, however, she personally has a weapon or two. In combination, her preference is sniper rifle, knife and pistol. In standard situational missions, her preference is more simple. An automatic, semi-automatic ''to single fire assault weapon is always welcomed. '' Inventory Scales: 2500 Abilities(2) None Means of Transportation M015-FR Humorous. Everyone as a means of transportation, however, F.A.I has more of an interesting and personalized means of transportation. A specialized quadrupedal armored mount to ease the emotional loneliness that lingered as an A.I. M015-FR is a cybernetic organism modeled after a canine, a robo-dog; favored animal of F.A.I. He is was created under the order of Sarah and Judas. It identifies as male with it’s own personality and has taken the likeness to the identification name “Obscure”. Installed with a set of tasks, orders and calls, he is a mount as a means for combat and transportation, he is also used as an object for F.A.I’s A.I abilities, along with her diving and control abilities. He is also used as a means to give her a friend and monitor her; study her. He is an light-strengthened armored quadrupedal, standing six feet tall to the shoulders, nine feet in length(Without tail) and four feet in width; his tail is seven feet long, four inches thin. Agile and small. Obscure is has a pilot seat that F.A.I can curl into, housing herself, this is where she can pilot, sleep, rest or converse with Obscure, allowing him to take over; porting herself as an A.I to control or manually piloting. His exoskeleton capable of withstanding the heaviest caliber weapons fired, E.M.P blasts without shutting down, but high amounts of damage will cause issues. He has great strength, but he is specialized in agility and speed. Equipped with a blade tipped tail, magnetic paws with blade claws and a set of boosters for gliding flight. High-Tech Exoskeleton Allies/Enemies Allies * WARRIOR. * Vessel of the World Institute. Enemies * Threats. * Those at the end of her contact. * E.M.P 'Background' Deceased. F.A.I is modeled from a female student from the Institute she was created in, the female student was the daughter of a political figure, she was an intelligent lady working within Nanotechnology and Cybernetics, however, something quite horrid happened, the details were covered up as her death was too. Rumored had it she died protecting her father from some form of assassination or got caught bad in some drug dealings, however, the most believed one is that she injected herself with nanomachines and got hit by a E.M.P blast as a means to test them, and something quite horrible happened, the situations held one result in common, her death. Using the deceased body as a model for what people address F.A.I, her creation took quite a while being overseen by all, but few were able to work on her and with her. There was an idea to create her M015-FR when she said the emotional backlog from F.A.I’s digital recordings. However, F.A.I interacted with M015-FR as a test model puppy first. Between “Sleep” and “Activation”, F.A.I had a few days as testing to interact with others around the institute, a special visit by one of the leading members of the institute, Sarah met F.A.I as a means to see what the develop team was working on, this relationship later changed the core of what F.A.I was made for, along with giving her creators a higher stance in the institution. Soon, after a few months of sleep testing and activation testing, her final test and exam was to come. Barnabas sent F.A.I to Death rock, an island meant to train special soldiers known as WARRIORS, a place and task she passed with flying colors, picking up quite a few traits before returning to the institution to fix any last minute flaws. To when she was to depart again, she was given M015-FR whom was made into a companion, battle buddy and transport. When home, not on WARRIOR missions, F.A.I is located within Area 2 of Vessel of the World Institute. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ' Lord Seri' Category:RPC